


Heartache

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking and Drug references, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Falling in love with falling in love, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, No Talents, Please Forgive me, Please notice me sempai, This is my first time writing for DanganRonpa, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, aaaaaaaa, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi wasn’t expecting to fall so hard and fast for Shuichi Saihara. The only problem with falling head over heels like this is that he can’t seem to get up from it-Thus beginning his self-inflicted heartache for his college career.[DISCONTINUED]





	Heartache

Kokichi Ouma didn’t know what to expect in his first year of college.

 

Well, he knew that Hollywood did glamourize the damned place, but there was at least the possibility of some exciting things in store. His move in was fairly smooth, and his roommate was reserved, keeping to himself mostly and being polite. Thankfully he managed to snag a double by sheer luck. Kokichi smiled and figured luck or no luck a win is a win, and we take those.

 

Kokichi was only really worried about one thing-

 

He wasn’t sure if he was going to find anyone _interesting_ here. His high school career had been super boring and uneventful, mainly because he had no friends and was considered a weirdo-loser cross to the point of being ostracized. Which he didn’t mind, all those plebs were lame and airheaded anyways. They would have made him dumber and force him to stoop down to their level so it really didn’t bother him. (Thankfully he found better people on online forums, as he was able to be as trolly or obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh as he pleased.)

 

But college was different, and he thought it might be nice to have a couple of IRL friends.

 

He knew by the end of week 1 the cliques would be pretty much settled so he knew he had limited time. It passed in the blink of an eye with finding classes, meeting the rest of his apartment-mates, and being bombarded by tons of student orgs trying to recruit. He had been bouncing between a couple of different groups but he wasn’t too sure of a group he really liked.

 

Friday came along and the RA called an all floor meeting to start laying down some ground rules and other boring stuff, but Kokichi really didn’t want to attend. He was currently building a deck for an upcoming tournament and he needed to find someone to test it on. (He was sort of disappointed the school didn’t have a YGO club. Kokichi knew there had to be YGO fans in a school with some 38,000 and some students.)

 

The duelist grabs a handful of cards, scanning through them and trying to sort out a few for a possible counter to the current Ancient Gear deck meta-

 

Kokichi is so focused that he doesn’t even notice Ryoma come in and grab him by the back of his collar, yanking him towards the door. Kokichi yelps embarrassingly and Ryoma laughs at the pathetic sound. Kokichi can’t help but be impressed with the smaller guy’s strength-but he realizes the time and pouts, “Seriously? You’re actually making me go?”

 

Ryoma sends him a pointed stare, “Look, I don’t wanna piss off the RA and put a target on our apartment from the beginning. And before you make an excuse, we all know you were planning on ditching the first meeting.”

 

Kokichi finally gets free of Ryoma’s grip, already at the door and not really wanting to fight his roommate at the moment. Ryoma herds him out of the apartment and makes sure they meet at the 1st floor lounge, filled with a ton of new faces. Kokichi sighs and awkwardly holds his cards since he also had no freaking pockets, hoping they can end this little pow-wow quickly.

 

The meeting drags on and everyone is forced into an icebreaker. Kokichi is sick of these dumb things, he always lies or is so vague that it isn’t really an honest introduction. He tries his best to stick with his apartment throughout the whole thing since his mind is too busy wondering if Magical Hats was worth having in his deck.

 

Before he knows it the meeting is over and the mass of people are all leaving to go back to their dorms. Being as petite as he is it’s easy for him to get squished in crowds, but he wanted to really get the fuck out of here, so in his valourous attempt to beat the crowd he ends up bumping into someone and dropping his cards.

 

He quietly curses and tries to fucking kick the cards out of the path to the exit, since he couldn’t just bend over and pick them up with everyone trying to leave. He just prays that his cards don’t get trampled on from this stroke of bad luck.

 

He can barely believe his eyes when he sees someone picking up the cards he just finished kicking-

 

Kokichi slides off to the side, and the kind stranger glances around on the floor, “Uhm, was that all of them?”

 

The duelist barely registers the question being directed at him, since the guy he’s seeing is absolutely stunning.

 

He’s the perfect height (which Kokichi hates him for) and decked out in obsidian black joggers and matching adidas sweater. His hair somehow manages to be even darker than his clothes, and his pale skin is a striking contrast that is totally his aesthetic. But what gets Kokichi the most is his eyes. This gorgeous stranger has grey eyes and such beautifully thick eyelashes he almost wonders if they are even real. Kokichi swears he looks like the protagonist to some JRPG or anime, especially since the fluorescent lights cast a blueish halo around his head.

 

Kokichi can clearly count all the cards in the other guy’s hand and he dumbly nods, trying to play off his blatant checking out, “Yeah, thanks for getting those for me!”

 

The beautiful boy smiles softly at him, handing over the cards to him, “You trying to build a counter to the Ancient Gear Meta...right?”

 

Kokichi lights up, ecstatic that someone isn’t immediately calling him a loser or childish for still playing a children’s card game. And then it occurs to him that this guy must also be a duelist since it only took him 6 cards to figure out the theme of his deck.

 

“Yeah! Uhhh- do you play?” he dumbly asks, internally dying because he already could tell that this fucker plays. (God Kokichi get it together, stop being so thirsty.)

 

“Yeah! I’m actually trying to put together an Umi deck with lots of support magic and traps in hopes of at least slowing down those Ancient Gear machina decks.”

 

Kokichi finally gets his shit together, “Maybe we can work out a deck, maybe duel against each other sometime? It’s ok if you get swept by me, I can’t help but be a beast sometimes.” and with a sly smile he offers a handshake, “Oh, and my name is Kokichi by the way.”

 

The stranger takes his hand, adding a small squeeze, “I’m Shuichi Saihara and I’m definitely not going to be the one swept.”

 

Kokichi feels his heart flutter at the confidence exuding off this guy, and just being overall giddy at finding a fellow duelist.

 

Shuichi lets go and gestures behind him, “I live in 1010 so if you wanna test your decks tomorrow, I’ll be there.”

 

Kokichi nods, commiting the number to memory and before he can say anything else he realizes that they aren’t alone-

 

“Hey Shuichi are you coming or what? We got smash bros set up so let’s go play man.”

 

Shuichi nods, waving at Kokichi and turning to follow the other guy, hurrying out of the room.

 

Kokichi is finally left alone in the lounge and he holds his cards to his chest; already wanting to go to 1010 and know more about Shuichi.

 

Damn, he might be falling already.

 

“Fuck!” Kokichi yells, quickly avoiding thoughts of Shuichi and rushing back to his room to try and make a deck to beat the shit out of that pretty face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am going to try and dip my feet into writing for Saiouma so please forgive me if the characterization is a bit off. I am gonna try and tone down some of the more extreme qualities of the characters simply because this AU doesn't allow it, so I might take some liberties with characters.
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you want more please let me know in the comments or go pester me on [tumblr!](letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com)


End file.
